Togepi cookout
by twistedreality
Summary: Ranma, Masato, Ryoko and Akito prepare Togepi for a nice snack (Togepi lovers beware, if there are any togepi lovers) Contains a little AAML. I wrote this months ago.


Togepi Cook Out  
  
by Chikarita  
  
Author's note: I don't know why I'm writing this. I think the  
academic/ athletic fatigue is starting to eat away at my brain.  
I'll probably wake up one morning and read this, wondering why in  
the world I had written this and what I was thinking. Until then,  
read/review, even if you just want to say, "You're messed up!" I  
eat flames for lunch.  
  
Misty yawned as she unrolled her sleeping bag, preparing to go to sleep.  
She hugged Togepi tightly to her chest, grinning as togepi finally fell  
asleep. It wasn't hard for Misty to finally drift off.  
  
Ryoko smiled in the bushes. She would get that little egg monster sooner  
than she thought. She teleported next to Misty's sleeping bag, and was  
about to grab the evil egg, when the togepi suddenly teleported away.  
  
Ryoko cursed. She forgot that the little egg brat could teleport too.  
  
"At least now, it could be interesting..." she noted to herself with a  
smile.  
  
Ranma-chan suddenly ran up to her, looking very angry. Ryoko also noticed  
that she was dripping wet.  
  
"What happened to you?" Ryoko asked in confusion.  
  
"That little...egg thing..teleported me into a river!" Ranma-chan said  
with clenched fists. She said the phrase, "egg thing," with particular  
distaste. "I didn't even have enough time to attack it!"  
  
Ryoko sighed. This was going to be tougher than she thought. Togepi  
wasn't just a plain annoyance, it was pure evil. *No wonder they paid  
us so much money to prepare it for lunch...* she thought to herself,  
thinking about the discreet phone call she had recieved last night.  
  
Suddenly, she saw togepi at the corner of her eye. The pokemon was  
trilling evilly, with a deep voice. Togepi was preparing for another  
teleport.  
  
"Ranma..." she warned.  
  
Ranma had already seen the evil egg brat before Ryoko had, as she  
released a ki attack at the evil creature.  
  
The evil pokemon was badly singed, but it still laughed evilly. Ryoko  
sighed in annoyance as she started to beat it over and over with her  
energy sword.  
  
There was a sudden flash of light as togepi fell down to the ground...  
dead.  
  
Ranma and Ryoko celebrated, carrying the dead togepi back to camp.  
  
Misato greeted them, and took the egg creature from Ryoko, who was  
holding it. "I'll cook it!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" everyone said in unison.  
  
Akito ran up, and grabbed the egg from Misato. "We have too much money  
riding on a good recipe for this egg. I'll cook it."  
  
Everyone sighed in relief.  
  
***  
  
The dish had finally been prepared, and it looked delicious. It was  
almost time for their client to show up.  
  
Suddenly they heard an embarrassed voice. "Sorry we're late!" the voice  
said cheerfully. A little boy with black hair ran into the clearing,  
followed by a squinty teenager, and another teenager with a headband.  
  
"You got the money?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Yeah." the smallest boy whispered, handing everyone a wad of cash.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" yelled a very angry voice. "WHERE'S TOGEPI!?"  
  
It was Misty. Her face was completely red with anger. "What are you doing  
here Ash?"  
  
"Uh...you see.." the Ash began, sweatdropping.  
  
"We...sorta..paidsomeonetorubouttogepiandcookitforadelicioussnack!" the  
boy with the headband said quickly. Tracy looked at Misty, hoping she  
would let him live.  
  
"What?" Misty gasped.  
  
"I'm...sorry.." Ash sobbed, hugging Misty's ankles. He really wasn't  
sorry for getting togepi killed, just sorry that Misty would hate him  
now.  
  
"It's just that...togepi is an evil entity from the underworld.." Brock  
explained, a little more calm than Ash.  
  
Misty looked down at Ash. "Is this true?" she said softly.  
  
"Uh huh..." Ash mumbled.  
  
"Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!!!" Misty said happily.  
"In fact, you don't even have to pay me back for the bike anymore since  
you spent your money to get rid of that evil thign!"  
  
"You're not mad?" Ash asked in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, right. I always knew that togepi was evil. It's just that it had  
me possessed so I had to think I was its mother, and that I should  
take care of it. It wouldn't let me tell you about its evils." Misty  
hugged Ash happily. "Thanks to you, I'm now free!" She kissed Ash on the  
cheek.  
  
"Well, now that everything's okay," Tracy said with a grin, "let's eat!"  
  
Ranma, Masato, Ryoko, Akito, Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracy all dug into the  
wonderful togepi suprise.  
  
It was the best meal they ever had.  
  
A/N I hate togepi. Can't you tell. I'm sorry to all you togepi fans out  
there. (silence) I guess there isn't any...oh well...that was fun. 


End file.
